


[Podfic] Gone, but I don't know where

by axiom_of_stripe, Hananobira, kamyia, LuciFern, Opalsong, tazigo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, life on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiom_of_stripe/pseuds/axiom_of_stripe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyia/pseuds/kamyia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/pseuds/LuciFern, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazigo/pseuds/tazigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea at the time; every group needs to set some ground rules.</p><p>fic_promptly prompt: "Homestuck, meteor bunch, ground rules."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hananobira Single Voice Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone, but I don't know where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383515) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to gloss for having blanket permission. And love to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383515)  
Sound Effects: Bike horn from SoundBible.com  
Length: 00:11:43

Paraka: [MP3 (16 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gone%20\(Hana\).mp3) or [M4B (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gone%20\(Hana\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gone-but-i-dont-know-where)

I'm currently working on a multi-voice version of this podfic with several of my friends. Check back in a few weeks for the new and improved version!


	2. Multivoice Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, now with more voices to enjoy!

Notes and acknowledgements:  
Thanks to Bienenalster, cmshaw, Kamyia, LuciFern, Opalsong, and tazigo for answering my call for help with this project! And our love to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting, as always.

Bicycle horn noise found at [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBwufqJICK8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBwufqJICK8) by cmshaw.

Length: 00:12:15

Paraka: [MP3 (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gone%20\(Multivoice\).mp3) or [M4B (10 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gone%20\(Multivoice\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gone-but-i-dont-know-where-0)


End file.
